This invention relates generally to arrangements for controlling machines with a static converter, and more particularly, to an arrangement for controlling a static converter with at least one valve group controlled by a control set for supplying a DC machine, and with a current controller which is responsive to a speed controller which produces a control signal for controlling the valve group connected to the armature circuit of the DC machine.
Known circuits of the general type under consideration herein are illustratively provided with antiparallel-connected groups of thyristor valves with a control set for each valve group, or a control set common to both valve groups. The control pulses of the control set are fed via a pulse switch to the valve group which is to conduct current at that moment. A DC motor is controlled by supplying an actual feed value and a desired feed value together to a speed controller which produces an output signal which serves as the control input for a current controller which receives the actual current from the AC side of the converter. The output signal of the current controller then controls the common control set. A required change in the direction of the armature current is determined by a command stage which issues the appropriate control commands. Known circuits of the type discussed herein are described, for example, "Siemens-Zeitschrift", 1965, pages 251 and 1081, German Pat. No. 15 88 783; and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 30 20 139.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to improve the dynamic behavior of a control arrangement of the type discussed hereinabove.